A Time To Fight
by wblock72
Summary: Summary: Jaime begins having trouble with her bionics not long after receiving devastating news about Steve. Now it is up to Oscar and Rudy to give her a new reason to keep fighting to stay alive, when this trouble starts her to reject her bionics.
1. Chapter 1

This fic takes place during season 3 of The Bionic Woman. Their are no pairings for

Rating: K

Summary: Jaime begins having trouble with her bionics not long after receiving devastating news about Steve. Now it is up to Oscar and Rudy to give her a new reason to keep fighting to stay alive, when this trouble starts the beginning stages of bionic rejection.

A/N: In no way shape or form will i do a fic like this again. I was bored and this idea came to me. My apologies go to my baby bro, Daniel for writing

Chapter 1-Bad News

Jaime Sommers sighed as she continued working on building up the fire in her home. It was freezing in there and she was nearly out of wood. After letting out a growl of exasperation, she poked at the fire once more. This seemed to work because the fire really got going then. "Whew. It's about time." She said and let out a sigh of relief. She turned when she heard knocking on the door down the stairs. "Come in!" She called out and watched as her German Shepard came strolling over to her happily. Patting him gently, she smiled and said, "Yes, Max. We have company." Her grin grew bigger when she heard the soft hello from her boss and friend, Oscar Goldman. She met him at the top of the stairs and the two shared a tight hug.

"Hi Babe." He said warmly and then gave a pat on the head to Max. "And hello to you too, Max." He shot him a grin as well as Jaime glanced to her boss worriedly. The three moved over to the couch and sat down. Oscar sighed and said, "Jaime, I really hope your up for this one."

"Spit it out, Oscar. What's wrong?" Jaime asked him.

His eyes met her own as he said, "Steve was killed two days ago in an accident at the lab in White Sands. I'm so sorry, babe." Noticing she was close to tears, he pulled her into his arms. He held her tight as she sobbed. "Rudy was with him at the time it happened, so he wasn't alone. He did everything he could to try and save him."

Jaime sniffled and said, "So it's just me and Max now, huh? As far as the Bionic Duo?" She shot him a tearful smile and a choked sob came from her just then as soon as he nodded. Realizing what he said, she pulled away so she could meet his eyes once again with her own. "Wait. You said Steve wasn't alone. Is Rudy all right?"

Oscar nodded and said, "Yeah. He had some minor abrasions and a broken arm, but he'll be all right. He was thrown clear, but Steve... He took the explosion head on." He went on to explain what the experiment was as well as its intended purpose.

Jaime sighed sadly and nodded. "Well, what do you need me to do?" Something told her just then that it was more than just a common phone call. She was right.

"Jim and Helen don't know yet. I was wondering if you'd be willing to accompany me to go and tell them." Oscar asked sadly. His one arm still tightly around her shoulders. "I know this isn't going to be easy and I am sorry to have to ask you.""It's OSI business so I understand why you are."

Jaime said. "I'll do it."They both got up from the couch and walked down the stairs. They headed for Helen and Jim's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Fallout With Jaime**

Oscar heard a shaky sigh come from Jaime as they walked, so he took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze of support. Jaime shot him a grateful look as they approached Hellen and Jim's front door. "Mom?" She called to her Legal Guardian. "You home?" She glanced over and saw their truck in the driveway so she knew they were.

"Come on in, Jaime!" Jim called out. He met them at the door and knew instantly something was wrong. He noticed Jaime had been crying so he was quick to call to his wife to hurry into the room. Taking Jaime's hand in his, he motioned for Oscar to also join them in the livingroom just as Hellen entered too. Glancing from Oscar to Jaime, he asked, "What is it? Is something wrong with Steve?"

"Jim, something has happened to Steve." Jaime said. She shot a helpless look toward Oscar before quickly getting up and running outside in tears.

Helen realized why she was so upset and immediately sank down on the couch next to her husband. She felt him lay an arm around her shoulders as she burst into tears.

They listened as Oscar gave the full report on what had happened to their son. After several more minutes, Oscar joined Jaime outside. They went back inside and Jaime was caught off guard when Helen said, "Jaime, I don't feel it is necessary for you to stay around anymore. Do you think you can find another place to live?"

Jaime nodded but looked crestfallen. "I'm sure I can find another place." She softly answered.

"I'd appreciate it if you left immediately." She said and then left the room, crying.

Jaime sighed and was about to leave, when she heard Helen scream from the next room, "HE LOVED YOU! HOW COULD YOU GO AND LET HIM DIE?! I TRUSTED YOU TO PROTECT HIM!"

This brought on more tears from Jaime and she left the house crying. Oscar found her in his car and she was badly crying. He also joined her in the car and then enveloped her in his arms, holding her as she sobbed. She made no mention of the headache she was getting just then. After she finally ceased her crying, Oscar pulled out and they headed to Jaime's to pack her stuff.

When they arrived, Jaime went right over and began packing her clothes, while Oscar worked on calling to see if he could find her another apartment. After pulling some strings, he got her a house in Washington, DC not far from the OSI Headquarters. He arranged transportation and even asked for some help from a few of his off duty agents to help with the move. They worked through the night and half way through the next day before everything was loaded into three moving vans and ready to be taken to Jaime's new house.

Jaime fell asleep around four in the afternoon that day. While she slept, Oscar had called the headquarters and arranged for time off for them both. He planned to stay with her as long as she needed him. Oscar finished his call and then left for awhile to get them something to eat.

Right after he had left, an unfamiliar car pulled up out front of the house and parked. Two men dressed in three piece suits left the car and started toward the side of the house. Finding the telephone pole outside, one of the men cut the phone line, while the other began circling the house, spreading kerosene around the outside of the house. Just before heading back to their car, the man with the kerosene used it to make a path a few feet away and then felt it was enough. He closed up the container, putting the lid on it tight and then joined the other man in their car. A lighted match was thrown out the window as they pulled away, which got a large fire started in Jaime's yard. This trail started toward the house, leaving Jaime in severe danger.


	3. Chapter 3

_Special thanks to bionic4ever and the others of The Bionic Project for their reviews as well as my crew on RH for their support and love during this time. I love you guys! A special thanks goes to my sweetie, Jesse who has been such a sweetheart through all of this. Thank you so much. Love you!_

**Chapter 3-New Reason to Live**

The fire drew closer as Jaime continued to sleep. She finally woke up when she heard someone outside crying out her name. "OSCAR?!" She called out and went into a coughing fit due to the smoke. It was quickly filling the room as well as the house. Overwhelmed by the smoke, she passed out once again just as someone grabbed her and carried her outside. She was placed inside a waiting ambulance and taken to the medical center, where Rudy Wells was already waiting on her arrival.

Jaime woke up a few hours later and saw she was hooked up to several machines. "What the-?" She said and tried to squirm away.

"Take it easy. Your all right. Your safe." Rudy said, attempting to soothe her. He could see plainly how upset she was. He laid both hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"Rudy? What happened?" Jaime asked. She sounded scared as well as worried, as she looked up at him.

"When you were brought in a few hours ago, you had begun the first stage of bionic rejection." Rudy said with a soft sigh. "It was like you just gave up."

Jaime sighed and nodded. She knew why she felt this way. She was missing Steve.

Rudy glanced over as the door to Jaime's room opened. In walked Oscar and he appeared to not of slept much. He looked relieved to see Jaime awake. "Jaime!" Thank God!" He exclaimed as he rushed over to her bedside. He glanced at Rudy and asked, "How is she?"

"She's still in a deep depression, Oscar." Rudy answered. "I had to sedate her when she first came in to prevent bionic rejection but it the cycle still began. Oscar, she needs to be given a new reason to live."

Oscar sighed and said, "I know."

Jaime sighed as she laid there listening to them. First she had lost Chris Williams and now Steve. Now, she wanted to just be free from everything….including this so-called life she had felt so tortured by.

Oscar stayed there with her as often as he could over the next several days, which turned out to be quite a bit. He would constantly send his assistant, Russ in his place for some meetings. By him remaining with her, it deepened their bond and also gave her a new reason to live. The rejection cycle had ceased once she slowly began to fight for survival.

Jaime slowly got her strength back, but it still was not without its share of problems. Two more attempts were made on Jaime's life. Both times at night, so Oscar ordered a 24 hour guard be placed outside her door for the remainder of her time in the medical center.

* * *

Meanwhile, plans were made for another series of attempts to be made once Jaime returned home. In a semi-darkened room, a light illuminated one corner of the room where a picture of Jaime was taped to a wall. A deep growl could be heard as a single gunshot rang out. The bullet landed in between Jaime's eyes in the picture. "She will soon die. I will see to that." A deep voice stated. The room is too dark to see the man's face. He leaves the room, but its obvious this man was no friend of Steve's either. Next to Jaime's picture is also one of Steve. On his there is a big red X on it. there is no denying it. Steve was murdered.


End file.
